The Columbia University was accepted for probationary membership at the May 1994 SWOG meeting. The specific aims of our first modest (25,000 dollars) grant was to build the infrastructure for SWOG participation-- hire and train CRAs and research nurses, provide travel for physician investigators to become involved in SWOG, and recruit affiliated community cancer centers. This has largely been accomplished. Objectives for the new Southwest Oncology Group Institutional Grant are the following: 1. To develop and pilot promising strategies for cancer at Columbia for eventual evaluation in larger clinical trials in the Southwest Oncology Croup. 2. To participate in SWOG phase II and III studies to identify more effective prevention, diagnostic and treatment strategies for cancer. 3. To support the infrastructure for an coordinated multimodality SWOG clinical research program. 4. To enhance participation by minority groups in SWOG trials. We intend to further develop leadership roles of Columbia University faculty in SWOG, to accrue patients to SWOG studies, and to increase accrual of our affiliates. This will be facilitated by increasing the CRA and research nurse FTEs and support for travel of Columbia faculty, affiliate investigators and CRAs to SWOG meetings. Based on substantial laboratory strength, we intend to integrate Columbia laboratory resources as core support for SWOG clinical studies.